


Dance!

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hollywood AU, Probably Horribly Inaccurate but Oh Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Isabella Yang had big dreams when she left to become a star.  It's hard, but she's not gonna give up.





	Dance!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly 12/17
> 
> Pairing: Isabella Yang/Minako Okukawa/Nikolai Plisetsky
> 
> Prompts:  
>  **1\. Marriage of Convenience**  
>  2\. Sex club  
>  **3\. Rage**  
>  **4\. City**  
>  **5\. Anonymous Sex**

Isabella had been full of big dreams when she moved to the city. She was going to be an actress, marry someone famous and/or rich, and live a life of luxury and glamour. It hadn’t taken long for her to realize that no, it was not going to be that easy. She’d gotten a few walk-on extra roles, a couple agents had given her cards, but Isabella was paying the huge bills with her low pay for waitressing and there was absolutely no luxury to be found in her life.

There were stories whispered around of famous people who would go into restaurants looking for stars-in-waiting, but no one Isabella had spoken to had ever actually known anyone it happened to. Isabella didn’t hold out much hope. Instead, she flirted her way through parties in hopes of making connections. Unfortunately, that wasn’t working very well for her. Either the people she flirted with just wanted some anonymous sex, or they were like her, trying to make the connection that would give them the big break.

When she got home at night, she was exhausted and her feet were killing her. This life was rough, and lonely. More than once, she thought about going home, marrying JJ like her parents wanted her to, and raising babies. She never did, but she thought about it.

Her life changed at an audition. She didn’t get the role, but the casting director, Yakov Feltsman, asked her to stay after. “Do you have any dance training?”

“Some, I did ballet for years. I quit when I decided I wanted to be an actress. Why do you ask?”

“Can you sing?”

“Yes.” Isabella sang a bit of “Amazing Grace”, and then a bit of Katy Perry’s “Roar”.

“Good.” Yakov scribbled out a short note, which he put into an envelope and sealed. He put an address on the back. “Be at this address at 10:00 tomorrow morning, and give this to the woman in charge of auditions. She’ll understand what it means.”

 

Isabella didn’t have other plans, so why not? She was there at precisely 9:55, where she looked for a PA who could tell her who to give Yakov’s note to. She found an adorable Chinese boy wearing a badge. “Hi. I was told to give this to the woman in charge of auditions.”

The guy looked at it. “All right. Normally I’d tell you to leave it and we’d get back to you, but I recognize that handwriting. She’ll want to see it right away.”

He led her to a woman Isabella recognized. She’d never spoken to Okukawa Minako, but she’d noticed her at parties. “Madame Minako? There’s a woman here to see you.”

Minako turned around, lips pursed and eyebrows drawn together. “What do you want? Auditions are due to begin any minute now.”

“Yakov Feltsman told me to give you this.” Isabella held out the envelope.

Minako took it, though her scowl got deeper. “What does that interfering old geezer think he’s doing?” She opened it, skimmed it quickly, and then looked up to take a good hard look at Isabella. She slowly circled Isabella, staring hard at her. “Yakov says you have ballet training?”

“Yes.”

“Show me.”

Isabella nodded and went through a few basic dance moves. “I don’t have shoes, but I can dance en pointe.”

“You’re out of practice. Somewhat sloppy form. Good flexibility, considering you’re in street clothes and don’t have the right shoes. Fine. Let your employer know that you can’t work next week.”

“Ma’am?”

“Madame.”

“Sorry. Madame. I don’t understand. Why can’t I work next week?”

“Because you’ll be busy with training and filming. I hope your skills are as good as Yakov says they are.” Minako turned away, a clear dismissal, but it sounded to Isabella like she’d just been given a part.

The PA who’d brought her over smiled at her and handed her a packet. “Here. Instructions for where to be when and what to bring. Um…” He cleared his throat. “Madame Minako? Which part?”

Minako’s glower disappeared, replaced by a sheepish look. “Coraline. Sorry. I guess that is something you need to know.”

 

It wasn’t a huge part, only four scenes, but Isabella had lines, and singing, and dancing. Shooting went well, and after that, Isabella started getting a lot more calls. Enough to justify hiring an agent, even though she was still not financially secure. It was one of the best investments she’d ever made. She also started checking after the third time her agent told her Minako wanted her for something – it happened with everything Minako was involved in. Yakov was more selective, only calling her for some of the things he was casting, but it was frequent enough that she was getting enough work that she could quit waitressing.

Then one day, Minako called Isabella directly. “I’ll be speaking to your agent, but this is a bit more commitment than what you’ve been doing. I’ve been asked to produce a pilot for a TV show about a ballet company, and I’d like you to be part of the cast. If it’s picked up, would you be prepared for that type of commitment? In addition to the typical shooting schedule for TV, it would also require a lot of dance training.”

“I’d love that. Figure things out with my agent, but yes, absolutely, I would be honored to be part of the show.”

One thing Minako had forgotten to mention: Yakov was also involved in the show. During the pilot filming, the two of them were constantly screaming at each other about which Yuri should play the second principal dancer: Minako’s favorite, Katsuki, or Yakov’s choice, Plisetsky. When one of the shouting matches derailed another rehearsal, Isabella found Sara Crispino, one of the two female principal dancers. “Do you know what that’s all about?”

“Nobody argues like a husband and wife. Personally, I think they should give it to Katsuki, mostly because he’s got better chemistry with Viktor. I ship it already, don’t you?”

Isabella giggled. “Husband and wife? Yakov and Minako are married to each other?”

“Yeah. It was a dumb marriage of convenience for them both – Minako was getting hassled about her immigration status, not that she had anything to worry about but you know how people can be, and Yakov wanted to spite his ex by marrying ‘the younger and prettier and more talented’ dancer.”

“So why don’t they get divorced?”

Sara shrugged. “Mila says it’s because Yakov is too stubborn for his own good and at least the sex is good. I do not want to know how she knows that last part.”


End file.
